Time fun
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: Sky, Bridge, and Syd are thrown into a wormhole and sent back in time. Takes place after the Dino Thunder and Ninja Storm Rangers team up. Crossover of Jason from MMPR, SPD, DT, NS, TF, and LSR. Couples: BridgeSky, JasonTommy, DustinHunter, ToriBlake, Jen
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ha ha ha ha

-------------------------------

hi. I writing the fanfic because I'm working on a sequel to Broodwing's Plan. So this is to help keep me busy. Any how in this story bridge, Sky, and Syd are taken back in time to when Ninja storm and Dino thunder rangers finsh the battle against lother and mesogog. This a twisted humor with slash pairings. There will be straight couples here but who I have not a clue. So any how the beginning of the story will take place half of year after Gruumm's defeat. Sky and Bridge got promotions. Alright let the show begin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time fun

Chapter One

Hi were from the future.

Bridge, Sky, and Syd were walking in the park. It was a nice sunny day in New Tech City.

All three of them were wearing their SPD uniforms. Bridge in blue, Sky in red, and Syd still in pink.

"Sky why are we out here?" Syd ask looking around the park. Sky had a arm around Bridge's shoulder. Bridge had his head on Sky's shoulder. It was clear that he didn't give a damn where they were going he was with Sky.

"Cruger said that Kat pick up strange engery signals in this area and we need to investigate."

Sky said also looking around the empty park. 'This is pointless. we been out here for two hours now and still haven't found anything' Sky thought to himself as they past a rest area in the park.

"Sky I have a idea." Syd said out of nowhere. Sky turn to his side to look at her.

"What is it Syd?" Sky ask. She had a look on her face that said she figure somthing out.

"Why don't we have Bridge find the engery for us with that hand thing he does." She said.

"Syd that's a great a idea." Sky said then gave her a warm smile. Syd turn red. Sky turn his gaze towards Bridge and said.

"Bridge we have to stop the love thing and go to work. Bridge." Sky look at Bridge for a second then relized he was fast asleep. Sky and Syd laugh hard. Bridge was sleep walking.

"Bridge wake up." Sky said giving him a little shake. Bridge move a little and said,

"No Sky not tonight i'm sleepy do it yourself." Sky turn a light color red as Syd bent over laughing. Sky stop walking and let go of Bridge. As Sky thought would happen Bridge kept walking. Syd watch in amazement

"This guy surprises me everyday." She said. Sky gave a soft laugh and said,

"Me too." Syd look at him not sure what he meant but she lift her shoulders. Bridge walk for a few more minutes before running into a tree and fall on his butt. Bridge's eyes snap open.

"What just happen to me?" He ask to one was on his feet rubbing his nose. Sky and Syd walk our to him.

"Did you hurt your nose Bridgey?" Sky ask. Syd was standing behind Sky rolling her eyes.

"Yes I did will you kiss it and make it feel better." Bridge said to Sky with puppy dog eyes.

Sky lean in a kiss the end of Bridge's nose.

"Feel better?" Sky ask. Bridge smile and said,

"Much better thanks." Bridge hug Sky. Syd was standing behind them. She was jeously that Bridge got to Sky before she did. But oh well she told herself so many times. There are more fish in the sea. They finally let go of each other and got to their feet. Bridge took off his glove and wave it in the air. Sky and Syd watch him waiting for him to find somthing.

"I got somthing." Bridge said after a minute. "The Engery is coming that way." with that said he ran off Sky and Syd went after him. Syd grab her mopher and spoke into it.

"Sir we found the source of the engery Kat was picking up." There was moment of slinces then Cruger spoke.

"Good work cadets; Becareful when you find the engery source." Syd said into her morpher.

"Yes sir." She put her morpher. They kept running for a few more minutes when Bridge suddenly stop. All three of them were breathing hard. They were in the part of the park where a flower garden was planted a few years ago.

"Bridge are you sure the engery is coming from here?" Syd ask leaning against a fence. Bridge had a look on his face that answer the question for Syd when she look at it.

"Yeah I'm sure it's here." Bridge said putting on his glove. Sky place a hand on his shoulder.

"Good work Bridge." Bridge smile at Sky's praise.

"Lets have a look around to see what we..." Sky words were cut off by a scream from Sdy.

"What is it?" Sky ask but he soon had his answer. A wromhole was opening below them.

Before they had the chance to run they fell threw it. Where they were going none of them knew.

xxx

2004

The Dino Thunder Rangers,Wind,Thunder, and Samurai Ranger with Marah and Kapri were laughing at the victory over the combine efforts of Lothor and Mesogog. When a wromhole appear and Sky,Bridge, and Syd fall out of it and hit the ground. It took them a second to realize they had hit solid ground.

"Where are we Sky?" Bridge ask slowly getting back to his feet. Sky and Syd got up too.

"Look over there it the Dino rangers and The Wind rangers." Syd said pointing at them.

"Don't forget the Thunder and Samurai ranger too." Bridge added. The Two red ranger step forward.

"Who are you?" ask the Dino red ranger.

"Where do you come from?" ask the Wind red ranger. Sky step forward.

"Were From the year 2025 and were Power rangers as well." The group look at each other stunned at this news. The Black Dino ranger step forward.

"Lets head back to the Dino lair and have a talk there." They all gave a nod of there heads and walk off.

xxx

Lothor and Mesogog was watching this unfold in his fortress.

"Looks like I will need a little long lothor." Mesogog said to Lothor.

"I agree with you this is somthing that will be trouble for us in the near future." Lothor said mesogog. They both gave each other evil looks and walk away so each one of them could come up with their own plan to kill the power rangers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 is done. Chapter 2 coming soon. Well this my first cross over I have done what do you think of it.(I know about the spelling and grammar thing) Well I got to go now its late. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

1Disclaimer: I don't own them, period.

A/N: Hi. I have to clear a few things up. I know Lother was turned into a doll at the end of the team-up with Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder, but for this story it didn't happen. I don't have Microsoft Windows, so I don't really have grammar check. Not trying to be rude or anything; I just want to you guys to know. PS: If anyone wants to beta-read this story, contact me. Well, on with the show.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time Fun

Chapter Two

Now back at the Dino Thunder cave hideout, Hayley was examining the Samurai sphere as Sky explained where they came from and how they got here to the year 2004. The Rangers listened carefully to every word Sky was saying.

"Wait a second," Dustin said, cutting him off. "You mean you guys are _not_ Time Force Rangers?" Shane slapped him upside the head. "What? I think it's strange that they're not part of Time Force."

Sky crossed his arms. "We're not part of Time Force because, well... we're just not," he tried to explain for the millionth time to the airhead from Ninja Storm.

"When do the wormholes appear?" asked Dr. O.

Sky threw up his shoulders. "We don't know when a wormhole appears -- it just does."

"I finished looking at the Samurai sphere, and it's not good," Hayley said, walking toward them with the sphere in hand. "The Ranger powers from the sphere are all gone, but it looks like it only had enough energy in it to allow you guys to become Rangers one last time." At this, the Ninja Storm Rangers all looked crestfallen.

Suddenly, Bridge stood up out of nowhere. He could not bear to hear that his favorite Power Ranger team could no longer become Power Rangers ever again. "Hayley, I think I know of a way to help the Ninja Storm Rangers keep their powers."

Everyone looked at him. "It would be great to keep our Ranger powers, but you heard Hayley. The power is gone," Tori said, looking at Bridge like he was crazy. But Bridge only had a big smile on his face; after all, his favorite Ranger _was_ talking to him.

"I have a theory that could work, but I'd need a few things."

Dr. O looked at him for a long moment. ''What is it you that you would need?"

"I need the Wind, Thunder, and Samurai Cyclone morphers," Bridge said, counting off the items with his fingers. "Next, I need the power discs that Lother gave you and ten pieces of buttery" -- at this, he wiggled his fingers -- "toast."

"Most of the stuff you want is understandable, but why the toast?" Shane asked.

"I'm hungry, and who _doesn't_ love toast?" Bridge said with a smile, while everyone just stared at him.

Sky, meanwhile, grabbed Bridge's shoulders. "Can I have a word with you?" he whispered in his ear.

Bridge looked at him. "But didn't you just say seven words? Last time I checked that was more--" Bridge was cut off when Sky began dragging him by the ear to the far side of the lab.

Once they were a safe distance away, Syd stood up and walked forward. "So, Dr. O, are you single?" she asked with a big smile on her face. Dr. O's face turned red and everyone in the room laughed.

--

"Bridge, what the hell are you thinking?" Sky asked in a low but angry voice.

Bridge looked at his lover's worried face. "Helping some fellow Rangers keep their power. Why?" Suddenly, Sky wanted to grab Bridge and shake him like there was no tomorrow, but he repressed that urge as soon as it bubbled up.

"Bridge, you're interfering with the past. God knows how much has changed by us being here!"

Bridge, however, thought that Sky was overreacting. "But Sky, I can't stand by and watch one of the greatest Power Ranger teams go away forever." For some reason, Sky felt like he was talking to a wall.

"Bridge, you could get into big trouble for this, and I don't want that to happen to you," Sky said, placing a hand on the side of Bridge's face.

Bridge put his own hand against Sky's. "Sky, please. You have to let me try this; I don't care about getting into trouble. This is something I have to try, so please let me do this," Bridge said, giving Sky 'the look.' Sky smiled, though he hated it when Bridge gave him that look.

"Okay, Bridge, I'll let you do it, but you have to do something for me."

Bridge raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Sky?" Sky, who had an evil grin on his face, lent over and whispered something in his ear. Suddenly, Bridge's eyes widened. Sky then leaned back with the grin still on his face.

"…Alright. S-Sounds fair," Bridge said after a minute.

Sky kissed Bridge on the lips and grabbed his arm. "It's more than fair," he said as he dragged Bridge away from their hiding spot. When they got back, they saw a shocking sight.

Syd was sitting on Dr. O's lap.

"I love you with the short hair, Dr. O," she said as she ran a hand through it. Sky gave a loud cough and Syd fell off his lap, though she quickly got back to her feet.

"Sky! Already done talking with Bridge?" she asked, trying to put an innocent look on her face.

Sky looked at her with an amused smile. "Yes. I gave permission for Bridge to do his little project."

"So how long do you think it will take for you figure it out?" Cam asked with doubt in his voice.

Bridge looked at him for a long moment and said, "About five days to a week."

Shane, Tori, Dustin, Hunter, and Blake all stepped forward and handed him their morphers. "Good luck," Hunter said, then went to stand next to Dustin. Bridge smiled his thanks.

Cam walked over to Hayley and took the Samurai Cyclone morpher from her and gave it to Bridge, though it was clear that he didn't believe Bridge could do it.

Bridge looked at the morphers in his hands. "Where are those dark power discs that Lother gave you three?"

Connor stepped forward and pulled the discs out of his pocket. "What? I thought they'd make good trophies," he said as he felt the eyes of everyone in the room stare at him. Bridge took them from Connor and walked to a table at the corner of the lab.

Blake spoke up. "How about we all go the motocross race." Everyone in the room seemed okay with the idea, expect Bridge, Syd, and Sky. "You guys want to come?"

Sky shook his head. "Nah. We kinda need to figure out a way to get back to our own time, anyway." Blake nodded.

Dr. O walked up to Sky. "I'll let you guys stay here, but only if you follow a few rules."

"Okay, Dr. O. What are the rules?" Sky asked.

Dr. O gave Sky a four-page list. "Follow the rules and we all will be happy -- well, mostly me," he said before walking out the front door with the other Rangers.

"These rules are weird," Syd said as she walked over to a chair as she looked at the list. "I mean, Rule 14 says, 'Don't touch the books on the black bookshelf,' and Rule 24 says, 'Leave the bread alone. It's mine and mine alone.' I mean, you ever heard of any that crazy before?"

Sky was lying down on the couch, barely listening to Syd moan about the rules. "Yeah, yeah. A great injustice. We should call the police and have him taken away to a funny farm."

Syd look at him. "Where's Bridge? I thought Dr. O wanted us to stay out of his lab while he was gone..."

Sky sat up and finally looked at her. "He will be here shortly. He's just doing something for me."

Syd looked at Sky for a long moment, before getting the sinking feeling that-- "Wait. What did Bridge agree to do for you so he can work on the Ninja Storm morphers?"

"…You will see shortly."

Soon enough, Bridge appeared from the bathroom and said, "The water is ready, Sky," before walking back in.

Syd looked from the entrance to the bathroom, and then at Sky. "Sky, is he going to do what I think he is going to do?"

Sky got up and undid his belt. "Maybe, maybe not," is all Sky said as he walked into the bathroom.

Syd shook her head and laughed. "Men in love... They do the strangest things..." she said out loud to herself. She then threw the list of rules on the coffee table and leaned back in the chair, fully prepared to fall asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, that was the second chapter; the third will be coming out soon. God, my brain hurts. I'm not sure if this was a good chapter or not, but oh well. If you readers liked it, then it's a good thing. Also, If you want to give suggestions for this story, go ahead -- just not on the grammar or spelling. I know that it suck already... Well, okay, then. Have a nice day, and please review my story.


	3. Chapter 3

1Disclaimer: What can I say about not owning _Power Rangers_? Oh, I know: Damn you, Disney. _Shakes fist menacingly in air_

A/N: Welcome back. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. You rock! Oh, and I also got a request for a Tommy/Jason fic, so since it was asked for nicely I'll see what I can do. Now, on with the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lost Love

Chapter 3

Syd woke up some two hours later to the sound of Bridge softly humming to himself. She slowly opened her eyes, soon taking notice of the happy man before her. "Why are you so chipper all of a sudden?" she asked while rubbing the sleep away from her eyes.

Bridge sat down on the couch, a big smile on his face. "I had a nice, long bath..." he said cryptically.

"What the hell did you agree to do with Sky so you can work on the Wind morpher?"

Bridge looked at her, though his face was turning a light shade of red. "Do you really want to know?" he asked as his smile grew bigger.

Syd leaned forward in her chair. "Yes, I do. So tell me, what you did with Sky?"

Bridge ran a hand through his still-wet hair. "Well, I gave Sky a bath. And as you can see by my wet hair, it went a little further than that." He paused, as if suddenly being hit with a new thought. "Well, actually, it wasn't all that that big of a surprise when Sky pulled me into the tub and told me it was to help me clean him better. Come to think of it, there was probably more kissing than cleaning."

Syd suddenly felt like falling back into her chair. 'Everyone is getting some but me...' she thought woefully. "Hey, wait a minute. Where's Sky?"

Bridge began to laugh. "Sky is still in the tub. I think I wore him out."

"Wow..."

Bridge then looked toward the bathroom entrance. "Hey, Sky. I see you made it out alright."

Syd looked toward the bathroom entrance too, and there was Sky, standing there fully clothed and looking pretty exhausted. "Wow, Bridge. Sometimes I forget how good you are," he said as he walked to the couch.

Sky sat down next to him. Just as Bridge placed an arm around Sky's shoulder, there was a knock at the door. Syd stood up and went to answer, surprised to see the man she fell in love with standing on the other side. "Hi," she said, turning beat-red.

"Hi, my name is Jason. I'm here to see Tommy."

Syd stepped aside to let him in. "Tommy went out for a little bit, but he'll be back shortly."

Jason nodded and sat down at the dinning room table, Syd following closely behind. "So, who are you guys?"

"My name is Syd, and they're Sky and Bridge. We're Power Rangers from the future."

"So kind a like Time Force, but not?"

Syd gave a small laugh. "Yeah. So you were the first Red Ranger and Gold Zeo Ranger?"

Jason looked at her for a long moment. "Yes, I was, and proud of it."

Syd leaned forward in the chair. "So what have you been up to since the great Red Ranger team-up a few years ago?"

"Um, well, I've been around, doing odd jobs here and there while traveling across the U.S. on my motorcycle."

Wow. A nice, sexy man that rides a motorcycle? She was in love.

"So what brings you to Dr. O's house?" she asked, not caring if she seemed a little nosey. Jason looked at her with a raised eyebrow, which gave Syd her answer. "Oh. You and him are--" Thankfully, she was saved from finishing her sentence when the front door opened.

"I'm back," announced Tommy.

Jason instantly stood up and went to greet his friend. "Hey, man."

"Jason? What are you doing here?" In lieu of an answer, Tommy's question was answered with a kiss.

Syd leaned back in here seat once again. "Damn it! Not another one..." she moaned in a low voice.

Moments later, Tommy was leading Jason by the hand and into his room. "There are extra blankets in the hallway closet, and the guestrooms are upstairs. Okay, then. Goodnight," he said as he threw Jason into his room and closed the door to lock it.

Syd sighed and stood up. "Well, I'm going to bed," she said to the two still on the couch. Bridge and Sky weren't even listening, since they were still busy making out. Syd threw up her arms. "Everyone is getting some but me...!" And with that, she finally went upstairs.

"Bridge, we should be go to bed," said Sky, reluctantly breaking away from Bridge.

Bridge now had a sad look upon his face. "But I don't feel sleepy," he complained, trying to get back to where they left off.

Sky leaned closer and said, "Who said anything about going to sleep?" with a big smile on his face. Thankfully, Bridge got the message at once.

Instantly, they stood up and dashed up the stairs together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, the third chapter is done, and the fourth one is coming soon. Oh, by the way, I got a review that asked me where Z was. The answer to this question is simply, don't worry; she will be in the next chapter. Happy:) Well, I hope you guys are. Please review.

Peace out.


	4. Chapter 4

1Time for Time Force

Chapter 4

2025

Z was sitting in the Common Room alone, though the quietness was beginning to creep her out. She looked back and forth, hoping to see Syd painting her fingernails or even Bridge and Sky kissing.

She gave a heavy sigh. "I really miss watching two hot guys kissing... Life is so cruel."

Just then, Cruger walked in the room and cleared his voice, so Z quickly stood up to give a salute. "How are you doing, cadet?" he asked.

Z fidgeted a little where she was standing. "I miss my friends, sir. Any luck finding them?" she asked hopefully.

Cruger shook his head solemnly. "Unfortunately, the wormhole took them away to an unknown time. We haven't been able to locate them." At this, Z lowered her head, so Cruger stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "But I do have some good news."

Z looked up at him. "What is it, sir?"

"We made contact with Time Force not too long ago, and they agreed to help us find our missing friends."

Z felt a tear go down her check. "Will they be able to find them?"

A small smile appeared on Cruger's face. "They have had more exertions in time-travel than we have. In fact, we should be hearing from them soon." At that moment, Kat's voice came over the intercom.

"Z and Cruger, report to the command center right a way." Without saying a word, the pair left the room.

xxx

"What is it, Kat?" asked Cruger as he entered the room, followed closely by Z.

Kat turned to look at them, a smile on her face. "Trip from Time Force is on the tele-screen."

Cruger and Z rushed forward. "Hello, Trip. It's an honor to talk to you," said Cruger.

Trip nodded. "That's good to hear, especially since I have some good news for you guys. We found your friends." Z did a little jump.

"Where are they?" wondered Cruger.

"They're with the Dino Rangers in 2004, but--" Trip suddenly end his sentence.

Z, Cruger, and Kat looked at each other. "But what?" asked Z, her face showing signs of worry.

Trip closed his eyes and said, "The timeline changed a little -- not enough to change the future, but enough to wake a great evil."

"What great evil?" Cruger asked.

Trip crossed his arms. "Lothor is still alive. Mesogog is using him to create the ultimate weapon." The shock made Z put her hands on her mouth to cover her gasp, while Cruger pushed aside everything he was feeling at the moment.

"What can we do?" he asked.

Trip cracked his neck and said, "We're coming in the time ship to your era, and then head to 2004 to help the others."

Cruger nodded. "When can we expect you?"

Trip gave a small smile. "It will be about two days from now at 4:00 PM in front of the Command Center. Be ready." Then the screen went blank and a moment of uneasy quiet followed.

"What should we do now, sir?" asked Z.

Cruger turned toward her and said, "We wait. That's all we can do for now. Dismissed." He then walked out of the Command Center, soon followed by Z.

----

2004

Sky, sitting on the couch, was quietly reading a book. At that same moment, Jason and Syd were talking and making sandwiches in the kitchen, while Bridge was working on the Wind morphers over at the Dino lab.

"Sky, what kind of sandwiches do you want?" Syd asked from the kitchen.

"Turkey," he answered. When there was a knock at the door a moment later, Sky put down his book and went to answer it. "Who is it?" he called.

"Wes and Eric of Time Force," was the answer. Sky opened the door and there stood Wes and Eric, dressed in there Silver Guardians uniforms.

Sky looked them over for a second. "Come in," he said, stepping aside to let them in.

Just then, Jason walked out of the kitchen. "Hey, guys. How are you doing?" he asked as he high-fived each of them.

"Doing good," Eric answered. "You know, we just got a phone call from Tommy about some future Power Rangers that are staying here?"

Sky's hand rose. "That would be me. My name is Sky; that's Syd." Sky pointed at kitchen to the blonde making sandwiches. "And Bridge is down in the lab." He then sat down on the couch, while Eric and Wes just stood there.

"Tommy asked us to call Time Force in the year 3000," said Eric, cutting straight to the point, which surprised Sky.

"Oh, and did you call?"

Wes nodded. "I called on the way here. Trip told me that they'd be coming over with the rest of SPD in two days. He also warned us about a great evil that's about a rise in this time."

Hmm. From happy to worried in four seconds flat; _that_ must be a new world record.

"Oh. Did they tell you what it was?" asked a concerned Sky.

Wes shook his head. "Just told us to keep on our guard and to stay in this area until they arrive." Sky nodded his head.

Just then, Bridge walked the stairs with a grin on his face. Sky turned toward him. "And why are _you_ so happy?"

Bridge went toward him and placed a hand on each shoulder. "I think I found a way to fix the morphers."

Eric and Wes looked at each other. "The morphers?" they asked.

Bridge looked to them. "Let me guess. Eric and Wes of Time Force?" The two nodded. Bridge looked them dead in the eyes and said, "I'm fixing the Wind morphers for the Ninja Storm Rangers."

"Oh. Tommy told us about them last year. Aren't they--?"

Bridge held a hand up to cut Wes off. "Don't think about it too much. You might hurt your brain." Everyone in the room laughed. "So where was I? Oh, yeah. I found a way to fix the Wind morphers, but I need Dr. O to call someone for me," he said just before the front door opened.

"Call who?" asked Tommy, who threw his bag on the table. He then moved forward to shake Wes and Eric's hands.

Bridge turned to look at him and sighed. "I need you to call the LightSpeed Rescue Power Rangers."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, this chapter is done. Oh, and just so you know, this my first crossover. So how am I doing? And what other Power Ranger groups do you want to see? You guys happy that Z finally made it in this story?


	5. Chapter 5

1Disclaimer: I plead the Fifth.

----------------------------------------

Chapter 5

LightSpeed

The group was currently watching Tommy, who was busy talking on the phone to the leader of LightSpeed, as they all ate sandwiches. "Bridge, do you know what you're doing?" asked Sky after he swallowed the last piece of his sandwich.

Bridge thought for a moment, then said, "Yeah. The LightSpeed Rangers have Earth-based morphers, and that could help me... if I can figure out how they did it." And before anyone knew it, Bridge happily dug into his second sandwich.

Wes looked at him. "So if you figure out how to work the LightSpeed morhers, you can fix the Wind morphers as well?" Bridge nodded, and Wes took a deep breath. "Okay, but I think this is all strange. What do you think, Eric?" Wes looked at his best friend.

Apparently, Eric wasn't even paying attention to the talk the three of them were having, too busy staring at an unsuspecting Syd. "Eric!" Wes loudly exclaimed.

Eric finally snapped out of his reverie to look at Wes. "Huh? What is that you want?"

Wes looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You were looking at Syd over there, weren't you?" He laughed at the shade of red that Eric's face turned into. "You think she's hot, don't you?" he asked with a big grin on his face.

Eric gave a small laugh. "A little."

"Then go over there and talk to her."

Eric shook his head. "I can't. She-- Well, I, um-- I--"

Wes stood up and grabbed his friend's elbow to pull him up, effectively interrupting this new babbling language he'd apparently taken up. "Go talk to her," he ordered. Eric shook his head, so Wes grabbed his arm to drag him toward Syd.

"No! I can't! You can't make me!" protested Eric.

Wes laughed. "Yes, you can. And yes, you will."

Before Eric could argue any further, he was shoved toward the Pink SPD Ranger, who suddenly looked up. "Oh, hi. How are you?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm doing good. How 'bout you?" he responded in a high-pitched voice.

Syd smiled. "Oh, how cute. You're shy." Eric turned an even darker shade of red. "Want to go for a walk in the woods?" she asked as she stood up.

Eric looked to Wes, silently asking for advice. Wes slowly nodded his head. "Alright. Let's go," said Eric.

Syd took his hand and together they walked out the side door with Eric mouthing the words 'help me.' Wes just laughed and walked back to his chair. Tommy then hung up the phone and walked toward the group, noticing that Sky and Bridge had joined in on the laughter.

"I got hold of LightSpeed. They said they'll be here by tomorrow," he informed, gently wiping his forehead.

Bridge looked up. "Cool. Thanks."

Tommy nodded his head and looked around the room. "Where are Syd and Eric?"

"They went for a walk... alone." Tommy laughed a little.

Wes then stood up and walked to the door. "About time he found someone."

"Where are you going?" asked Sky.

Wes turned to look at him. "I'm going to go for a ride into town to have a look around." With that said, he walked out the door and closed it.

Jason went over to Tommy and softly placed a hand on his shoulder. "We should find some place to talk, Tommy. Alone," he said into Tommy's ear, who instantly got the hint. He grabbed Jason's belt and pulled him toward his bedroom. The sound of the door being closed quickly briefly filled the room.

Bridge then looked at Sky with lust in his eyes, so Sky quickly swallowed the last of his sandwich. "Here we are alone," said Sky, wrapping his arms around Bridge.

"Yep. All alone," he replied, wrapping his arms around Sky as well. They looked at each other for a few more moments before they began to make out.

xxx

In the woods, Syd was holding Eric's hand. "Are you having a good time?" she asked. Eric nodded, which made Syd smile. "I'm having a good time with you, too."

"You're a great person, Syd," he said, and before losing his nerve, leaned in and kissed her. Syd blushed and returned the kiss.

"You're a great person, too, Eric. Did you know that?"

Eric wrapped his arms around Syd. "Now I do," he said, then leaned in once again to kissed her.

xxx

_The next day..._

All seven were eating breakfast after a fun-filled night, when there was a knock at the door, so Tommy got up to answer it. Moments later, Tommy walked back toward them, followed by LightSpeed Rescue Rangers Carter, Chad, Joel, Kelsey, Dana, and Ryan.

The group all stopped what they were doing and stood before the others. "Everyone, these are the LightSpeed Rescue Rangers." The LightSpeed Rangers gave a salute.

"Hi, and welcome. My name is Bridge, and there are Syd, Sky, Jason, Eric, and Wes." They all nodded.

"We're told that you need our help in repairing some morphers..." Carter said, stepping forward.

Bridge startled and wiped eggs off his chin. "Will you guys follow me to the lab so we can get started?" he asked, leading the way. The LightSpeed Rangers followed him. "Tommy?!" he yelled from the lab door.

"What?"

"Call the Ninja Storm Rangers. If I'm right, this should get done today."

"Okay," Tommy replied, and went to the phone.

xxx

_Downtown Reefside..._

Connor, Kira, Ethan, and Trent were walking to the Cyber Cafe while talking about the SPD Rangers staying at Dr. O's house, when Lothor suddenly appeared. All four of them went into a fighting stance.

"Hello, Dino Rangers. How are you on this lovely day?" Lothor asked sweetly.

"We were doing fine, until _you_ appeared," Trent answered.

"Enough of this talk. Let's kick this guy's ass," said Connor. A moment later, they all activated their bracelets to get their Dino morphers. "You guys ready!"

"Ready!" the other Rangers replied. "Dino Thunder Power up!"

"White Dragon Dino Power!"

And in a flash of light, they all became the Dino Rangers.

Lothor laughed as he pulled out a vile. "Mesogog gave me this and said it would help me destroy you." With that said, he drank it in one gulp. Within seconds, Lothor was screaming in pain. The Dino Rangers watched in horror as Lothor slowly turned into a Dino-humaniod. His skin turned green, his fingers turned to claws, and his eyes became yellow.

"What the heck just happened?" asked Kira, backing away with the others.

"I don't know. Let's just pray we can beat this thing," said the Blue Ranger.

Dino-Lothor spoke. "Prepare to die, Dino Rangers."

"Super Dino mode!" they all exclaimed at once, then became Super Dino Rangers.

"Lets kick this guy's ass," said the Red Ranger. Then the three of them charged at the Dino Lothor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, this chapter is done, so please stay tuned for the next one. Here are some responses to a couple of reviews.

**YellowPupRanger**: Thank you.

**BiccaBoo**: Thanks! I'm glad you loved that line.

**Chylea3784** and **Sky's girl friend**: Thanks for the reviews.

**Shinigam's Shadow**: Thanks for the review and the suggestion.

**CamFan4Ever**: Thanks for the review. Oh, and don't worry about sounding mean. I've gotten a lot worse reviews.

To everyone else: Thanks for the reviews, and please review this story as well. Have a good day/night.


	6. Chapter 6

1Disclaimer: No, no, no, no.

---------------------------------------

Chapter 6

Restored

The Red Ranger charged at Dino-Lothor first, but with a swing of Dino-Lothor's mighty claws the Red ranger was sent flying into a trashcan. Then Blue, Yellow, and White Rangers all charged him at the same time.

First, Yellow Ranger made an attempt to kick at Dino-Lothor's head, but he grabbed her airborne limb and swung her into Blue Ranger. Next, White Ranger went to punch him, but Dino-Lothor kicked him in the chest and he went flying right by Red Ranger.

All the Rangers gathered around each other. "Enough of this. It's time to go Triassic," said the Red Ranger as he held up the Shield of Triumph. The Blue and Yellow Rangers gave him their Dino energy, allowing him to transform into the Triassic Ranger.

He walked toward Dino-Lothor. "Let's take this to fight to another dimension." He held up the shield and they both disappeared.

XXX

The enemies popped into a different dimension, one apparently filled with volcanoes. Dino-Lothor looked around, confusion showing on his face. The Red Triassic Ranger, however, looked like he was at home.

"Now it's time for you to go away forever." With that said, he charged at Dino-Lothor, who gave a loud roar and charged at the Ranger as well. The Red Triassic Ranger, who had the Sword mode on the shield, made a slash at Dino-Lother, but Dino-Lothor caught the end of the sword.

"What?" the Red Ranger said, completely shocked.

Dino-Lothor laughed. "It will take more than a piece of metal to stop me." He then lifted his free hand, where energy began to gather.

"Oh, no. This is going to hurt," murmured the Red Ranger, bracing himself for a world of pain. Dino-Lothor shot the energy at the Red Ranger, and both disappeared as the dimension broke.

xxx

The Red Ranger fell out of seemingly nowhere and hit the pavement, hard. The rest of the Rangers ran to his side as Dino-Lothor gracefully landed on his feet. "We need to retreat," said the White Ranger while helping the Red Ranger to stand.

"I agree. Let's regroup at Dr. O's house." All four of them took off running, and Dino-Lothor couldn't help but laugh as he watched them run in terror.

xxx

At Tommy's house, the Ninja Storm Rangers were standing around waiting for the results on their Ranger powers. Tori and Blake were holding each other on the couch, Shane and Cam were staring out the window, and Dustin and Hunter didn't have a care in the world -- they were too busy making out against a wall in the kitchen to worry. Syd, while sitting on Eric's lap, was busy making out. Tommy, Jason, and Wes were watching TV, while Sky was walking back and forth, feeling restless with energy. 'It's been over two hours now. What is taking them so long?' Sky asked himself.

Suddenly, the door opened and Bridge walked out holding a box, followed by the LightSpeed Rangers. Everyone stopped what he or she was doing. Well... Dustin stopped kissing Hunter -- albeit, with a groan.

"We'll finish this later, alright?" Hunter whispered in Dustin's ear. At this, Dustin smiled and turned around, only to get smacked in the rear by Hunter.

"So how did it go?" Tori asked, her whole body shaking.

Bridge had a big smile on his face. "The Wind morphers are fixed, thanks to the tech from LightSpeed." Bridge slowly opened the box to show the Wind morphers, and the Ninja Rangers stepped forward to have a closer look.

"They look brand-new!" exclaimed Shane, picking up his morpher.

"Dude, you rock!'' Dustin said. The rest of the Rangers grabbed their morphers and began to look them over.

"Well, I had my doubts, but you did good job, Bridge,'' Cam said, smiling at the amulet that once belonged to his mother. Bridge's smile grew bigger as everyone in the room began to clap and chant his name over and over again, but it suddenly stopped when the front door burst open.

Trent, Ethan, Kari, and Connor all tumbled in, breathing hard. Tommy rushed over to the group. "What's wrong?" he asked.

After a minute, Connor was able to catch his breath. "Lothor is back, and he has Dino powers." Everyone looked at each other, completely shocked.

Kari finally looked up and saw all the people in the room. "What's with all the people?" she asked, confusion showing on her face.

"Later. Right now, we need to deal with this new threat," said Dr. O, raising his right hand.

There was a loud bang and a ship came out of the sky. "Is that Time Force?" Sky wondered. Everyone else ran outside, not waiting for the answer.

The ship eventually landed some ten feet away from Dr. O's house, and everyone watched curiously as the large front door opened. When Time Force Rangers Trip, Jen, Lucas, and Katie walked out, Wes and Eric ran to greet them.

"You guys are early," said Wes as he high-fived Lucas and Trip.

Trip smiled. "We got orders from the top dogs to come early." At this, Wes laughed.

Just then, Cruger and Z walked out. "Bridge, Sky, and Syd. Welcome back." Z then screamed and ran toward them, pulling them all into a group hug.

"It's good to _be_ back," said Sky after he was released.

Cruger stepped forward, and the Rangers all gave a salute to their leader. "Cadets, it's good to see you again," he said with a big grin.

"It's good to see you too, sir," said all of the SPD Rangers collectively, while the other Rangers simply looked like they wanted to attack him.

Bridge saw this and quickly stepped in front of Cruger. "No. He's on our side."

"But he's six-foot dog," said Tori, as if speaking to a small child.

Bridge laughed and said, "Yeah, but he's a good dog -- a very good dog." At this, Cruger rolled his eyes.

Z finally spoke up. "Um, we brought an old friend to help us." She then pointed to the door as a man walked out.

"Jack!" Syd screamed as she ran forward to greet him.

Bridge and Sky came forward. "It's good to have you back," said Bridge.

Jack smiled. "Thanks."

"I hate to ruin this reunion," Tommy cut in, "but we have a Dino Ninja to defeat." All the Rangers nodded at this.

"But where do we look?" wondered Katie.

Bridge turned around. "We won't have to look far. He's over there," he said, pointing to the woods. The other Rangers looked but saw nothing.

"Bridge, there's nothing there."

Bridge shook his head. "No, he's in the clearing. I can sense it," he said before suddenly taking off. Without a second thought, the Rangers followed him until they reached the clearing. There, in all his villainous glory, was Dino-Lothor, apparently having waited for them quite a while.

"I knew you guys would come," he hissed.

"Let's get him!"

"Are you guys ready?!" shouted Bridge.

"Ready," replied the others.

Jason pulled out his morpher and said, "It morphing Time! Tyrannosaurus!" And within seconds, he became the Red Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger.

The Light Speed Rangers soon followed. "LightSpeed Rescue!" They quickly turned into their Ranger forms. "LightSpeed Power Rangers!"

The Time Force Rangers were next. "Time for Time Force." One by one, they all turned into Rangers. "Time Force Power Rangers!"

Once they were done, the Ninja Rangers followed, each shouting out their form to become Rangers. "Ninja Storm Power Rangers!" was what they shouted.

Next were the Dino Thunder Rangers. "Dino Thunder Power Rangers!"

The SPD Rangers went up last. "SPD Emergency!" Then they turned into Rangers. "SPD Power Rangers!" (A/N: One little small change: Sky is the Red Ranger, Bridge is Blue, and Jack is Green because this takes place a year after the ending of Part 2. Plus, Sky and Bridge got promotions.)

"Power Rangers, unite to fight evil!" they all yelled. Soon, an explosion of multi-colored smoke appeared in the background, followed by a smaller explosion.

Lothor couldn't help but laugh. "I will take you all on," he boasted.

The Rangers stepped forward together. "You're going down for good, Lothor!" shouted the Red Ninja Ranger before Dino-Lothor charged at them.

"Let's get him, Rangers!" exclaimed the Black Dino Ranger. The Rangers gave a loud cheer, then charged after Dino-Lothor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Wow, that was hard. How did I do? I wasn't really sure how to do the morphing scene, but I got it done. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

1Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with _Power Rangers_. Sigh...

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I will try to do a good fight, so wish me luck.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

Fight

The Red Time Force and Yellow SPD Rangers were the first to take a shot at Dino-Lohor when they aimed a kick at him, though he managed to block it. The Green Time Force Ranger then jumped out of nowhere and kicked Dino-Lothor in the chest. Though he stumbled a little, he eventually caught his balance and slashed at all three of them, causing them to fall on the ground. The Green SPD, Blue LightSpeed, Pink Time Force, and Yellow Ninja Storm Rangers did a flip over their fallen friends to fight Dino-Lothor. The Pink Time Force Ranger ran up to Lothor and jumped in the air to throw a kick to his head, but he ducked it, grabbed her leg, and threw her at the Blue LightSpeed Ranger.

At this point, the Green SPD Ranger jumped in and began to deliver a flurry of punches and kicks at Dino-Lothor. The creature blocked every one of the attacks and jumped in the air to kick the Green SPD Ranger in the stomach, causing him fly into the Red Ninja Storm Ranger. Then the Yellow Ninja Storm Ranger pulled out his sword and made a slash at Dino-Lothor as he landed on the ground.

Eventually, he got up and raised both hands. Energy shot out of one and hit the Yellow Ninja Ranger, sending him flying into some bushes. He then turned around and shot at the Titanium, Quantum, Pink SPD, and Yellow Time Force Rangers. The explosion was so strong that it caused them to fall hard on the ground.

Dino-Lothor began to shoot energy at random spots all around him. All the Rangers were forced to scramble.

"This is stupid. We need to stop him from using those damn energy attacks!" said Blue Dino Thunder Ranger as he did a black flip avoid an energy blast.

The Red Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger and the Black Dino Ranger both jumped behind a large rock for cover. Navy Thunder Ranger then turned his staff into the Thunder Shield to protect the Blue Ninja Storm, Red and Blue SPD, and Yellow Dino Rangers from the energy attacks. The Red Dino Ranger became the Triassic Ranger and began using the Shield of Triumph to block energy attacks aimed at Crimson Thunder Ranger as well as the Pink, Yellow, and Green LightSpeed Rescue Rangers.

"How much power does this guy have?!" wondered the Shadow Ranger as he used the Shadow Saber to block another energy attack. Dino-Lothor only laughed at the top of his lungs and continued to fire energy at them.

The Red MMPR pulled out his Blade Blaster. "That's it! It's time to attack that Dino freak. Are you with me, Tommy?"

"Let's get him," the Black Dino Ranger said as he pulled out his Brachio Staff. Together, the two of them jumped out from behind the rocks.

First, the Red MMPR began to fire his Blade Blaster at Dino-Lothor. Then, the Black Dino Ranger threw his staff to the ground and yelled, "Earth Strike!" A line of energy shot through the ground and hit Dino-Lothor with the Blade Blaster energy, causing him to fly several feet away and land on a pile of sharp rocks. The LightSpeed Rangers pulled out their V-Lancers Blasters, and the Titanium Ranger pulled out his Titanium laser.

"Fire!" said the Red LightSpeed Ranger. The Time Force Power Rangers pulled out their V-weapons and the Quantum Ranger pulled out his Quantum Defender.

"Fire!" the Pink Time Force Ranger said. Then, all of them shot their weapons at once, hitting Dino-Lothor just as he was trying to get back on his feet. The Thunder Rangers and the Ninja Storm Rangers both combined their own blasters.

Ninja Storm formed the Storm Striker with the Hawk Blaster in front, while the Thunder Ranger formed the Thunder Blaster to the side. "Fire!" all of them said at once.

The Dino Rangers formed the Z-Rex Blaster. "Fire!"

Then the SPD Rangers formed the K-9 Cannon. "Fire!"

The Shadow Ranger lifted his sword. "Shadow Saber, full power!" As he swung down, energy shot out of the sword.

Next, the Green Samurai pulled out his amulet. "Samurai amulet, full power! Fire!" He held out the Samurai Amulet and a beam of green light shot out of it. All the energy attacks rushed toward Dino-Lothor in all directions, who yelled in pain as the energy engulfed him. There was a big explosion, and smoke covered the entire area.

After a few minutes, the wind began to clear the smoke away. The Rangers slowly began to gather together. "Is he gone?" asked Crimson Thunder Ranger. His question was soon answered when Dino-Lothor walked out of the smoke, holding his left arm and walking with a limp.

"It will take more than that to defeat me," he seethed to the stunned group before him.

"Well, I guess we have to try one more time," said the Red LightSpeed Ranger.

The Red Time Force, Quantum, Red Ninja Storm, Red Dino, and Red SPD Rangers stepped forward. "Let's take this up to the next level, guys," the Red Ninja Storm Ranger said, holding up his morpher. The rest followed his lead.

"Battlizer mode!" they said at once.

The Red LightSpeed was now in his Trans-Armor Cycle, while the Red Time Force Ranger was in his Battle Warrior Armor. Quantum Ranger was next as he took up his Mega Battle Armor, just as the Red Ninja Strom Ranger was called for his Battlizer Armor. A moment later the Red Dino Ranger was in his Mezodon Armor, and the SPD Red Ranger was in his phase-two Sonic Armor.

Dino-Lothor gave a loud, angered yell. "I don't care how powerful you guys get! I will kill you all!" Blind with his own anger, he charged at the Battlizer Rangers.

"Fire!" they shouted as their weapons shot energy at Dino-Lothor. It hit him successfully and electric sparks shot from his body, causing him to fall face down on the ground and explode. The Rangers then said together, "Power down!" Within seconds they returned to their civilian forms and began to celebrate.

XXX

_Meanwhile, at Mesogog's fortress..._

Mesogog, who had been watching the Rangers celebrate on a screen, now had a smile on his face. "Thank you, Power Rangers, for taking care of my little problem for me." With that said, he pressed a button on the control panel and walked away to think up a new plan.

XXX

Back at the clearing, Tommy stood atop a large rock and shouted, "Party back at my place!" The Rangers all cheered and began to head back to Dr. O's house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Wow! I think my brain ran away from me in the middle of writing the fight, though. So how was it? Well, please review. Have a nice day/night!


	8. Chapter 8

1Disclaimer: I own nothing having to do with _Power Rangers_. Never have and never will.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

Force Goodbye

The party was in full swing. Everyone was talking to each other happily while drinking and eating. Unfortunately, the Ninja Storm Rangers had to leave halfway through the party to return to the Ninja schools. "We have to go now," Tori said to Tommy and Bridge, who briefly hugged them all. "Oh, and thank you so much for fixing our Wind morphers."

Bridge smiled. "Anytime for my favorite Power Ranger team."

"Okay, let's head out, then," Shane said.

"But where's Hunter?" wondered Blake as he looked around the room.

Cam looked around as well. "Where is Dustin?"

"Maybe they're making out somewhere," laughed Tori.

"I'll go find them quickly." Tommy turned to go, but Bridge put out an arm.

"I can find them faster," he said, taking off his gloves and waving it in the air for a few seconds. "Found them. Be back in a minute."

After a short walk, he found them making out behind a large oak tree while being watch by Z. "Hi, Bridge," she said with a big grin on her face.

Bridge gave a small laugh. "Why I'm not surprised to see you here?"

"It's been a long time since I got to see two hot guys kissing."

Bridge walked next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We've only been gone for a day -- day and a half, at the most. How could you already miss me and Sky kissing?"

Z put on a sad face and said, "I have withdrawal issues."

Bridge smiled, then he turned his attention toward the lovebirds. "Dustin, Hunter," he said in a loud voice, which caused them to stop and look at him.

"Yes?" Hunter said, looking at Bridge with an evil look.

"It's time for you guys to go. The others are waiting for you.'' With a sigh, they both stood up reluctantly and walked back to the others while still holding hands. Bridge and Z followed.

"Thanks again for giving us our powers back, Bridge," said Blake.

Bridge smiled. "You're welcome -- again.''

Shane then stepped forward and asked, "Now that we have our powers back, what do with them now?"

Tommy walked over to him from the doorway and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You will know one day." Shane smiled and walked back into the line.

"Later," they all said at once before turning around and Ninja-streaking away.

"That was cool," Bridge said, watching the multi-color stream disappear. All three of them walked back to the other Rangers, ready to get back to their celebration.

The party went on for another hour, until the LightSpeed Rangers got a call on their morphers; Carter was the one to answer. A few moments later, he got off it and said, "We're need back at Mariner Bay." Then, the LightSpeed Rangers said their goodbyes to the other Rangers.

"Thank you for let me look at your tech stuff," said Bridge while shaking their hands.

Dana smiled. "Anything to help a fellow Ranger." With that said, they walked away to their Rescue Rover and drove away.

Jen, from Time Force, stepped forward. "We have to get going, you guys." The SPD and Time Force Rangers all nodded in agreement and began to say their goodbyes as well.

Syd, who was holding Eric, was crying. "Syd, don't cry. We will meet again one day," he said, holding her close.

Syd looked up and said, "Do you promise?" Eric gave a slight nod of his head and softly kissed her on the lips before finally letting her go. Reluctantly, she began to walk back to the ship.

Wes and Jen were also holding each other. "I hate to leave you again, but at least we know it's for the best," she said into Wes' chest.

Wes looked down at her and said, "Don't worry; we'll also meet again one day." Jen suddenly looked up at Wes and kissed him on the lips, then let go and walked toward the others.

After a minute, the Rangers were all gathered by the ship's opening. Bridge and Sky were last in the line. "Sky, there's one thing I want to do to you when we get back," Bridge said out of the blue.

Sky looked at him and asked, "What?"

Suddenly, Bridge had a big grin on his face. "I've always wanted to dye your hair blond."

Sky looked at Bridge for a long moment. "You're not dyeing my hair any color." Despite his warning, he moved forward to plant a brief kiss on Bridge's lips before they all entered the ship. Jen stood by the door and ushered them in.

After the last person was on board, she looked over the crowd of people standing there, her gaze landing on Wes. He smiled at her and she smiled back as the door closed. A few minutes later, the ship took off from the ground, flew away, then disappeared in to a time rip. The Rangers on the ground waved until the ship was gone.

"Well, we need to get going," said Wes. He and Eric waved goodbye to the others as they walked to their Jeep.

Connor, Ethan, Kira, and Ethan also waved farewell, and left to go home. Only Jason and Tommy were left.

"So, should we clean this mess?" Tommy asked, looking around his cluttered yard.

Jason grabbed his hand and said, "It can wait until after we make our own little mess." He suddenly kissed Tommy on the lips, and together they fell on the ground, kissing passionately.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, Chapter 8 is done and Chapter 9, which will be the last chapter, is coming soon. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

1Disclaimer: It is my curse to keep writing disclaimers.

A/N: This is the last chapter, so please read and enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

It's All Worked Out

2025

It was the next day and Z and Syd were sitting in the common room, talking about the battle against Dino-Lothor. Jack left shortly after they returned to their own time, hoping to get back to his lifework of helping the homeless.

A shout from the door made Z and Syd turn toward around to look, and soon Bridge walked in laughing. "Sky, it doesn't look that bad. As a matter of fact, you look hot."

Sky walked in with a shocked look on his face, silently thankful there were no mirrors in sight that'd allow him a view of his new blond hair. "Bridge, how could you do this to me?" he whined with slight terror in his voice.

Bridge gave an innocent smile. "I couldn't help myself. You were tied to the bed and I had already bought the hair dye, so--" Bridge was cut off by Sky waving an accusatory finger in his face.

"Make a note of this: You're never going to be tied again if this," he points at his hair, "is not corrected, got it?" Bridge nodded solemnly, trying to hold in his laughter.

Z and Syd got up and walked over to the two fighting lovebirds. "It looks good on you," Syd complimented, running a hand through his hair.

"Sky, you look so hot," said Z, also running a hand through his hair. Sky's face immediately turned bright red.

Just then, Cruger and Kat walked into the room. When Cruger cleared his throat, the Rangers stopped playing with Sky's hair and stood to attention. Cruger stepped forward immediately took notice of Sky's hair. "It's his fault, sir," Sky said without thinking.

Cruger looked at Bridge, who just shrugged his shoulders. He ignored Sky's last comment and went on with what he was about to say. "You cadets did a good job fighting Dino-Lothor. I'm proud of you." The Rangers smiled at Cruger's praise.

Sky stepped forward. "Sir, did we change the timeline by us being there fighting Dino-Lothor, or even Bridge fixing the morphers?"

"Oddly enough, no," said Kat. "It seems you guys were fated to go there, fight Dino-Lothor, and fix the Wind morphers."

The Rangers looked at each other. "What do you mean, Kat?" Bridge asked.

For an answer, Kat held up a book and said, "According to history, the Ninja Rangers were given their powers back by a future Green Ranger, and they use their powers in a major battle against a space pirate named Ryu Senshi. In this battle, the Zeo, Tubro, Space, Galaxy, and many other Power Rangers generations help to defeat Ryu Senshi and restore peace to the planet."

"Oh."

"So we helped keep the timeline in order?" Syd wondered.

Kat nodded. "Well, Rangers, you did do a good job, so enjoy the rest of the day off. Dismissed." The Rangers gave a salute, and Cruger and Kat walked out of the room.

"Sky, are you mad at me?" Bridge asked, a puppy dog look on his face.

Sky laughed almost cruelly and said, "Yes!" Then he turned his back on Bridge. Bridge's looked absolutely crestfallen.

Z stepped forward. "Sky, you can't stay mad at Bridge forever."

Sky turned to her. "Yes, I can.'' At this, Bridge's head went down lower.

Z sighed and said, "You know you can't live without him."

Sky thought it over for a moment. "No... I can't." Suddenly, Bridge's head went up a little.

"So why don't you guys kiss and make up?" Z asked, turning Sky toward Bridge.

"Why?"

Z smiled and said, "When you get into a fight with someone you love, the best part is the making up part." Z thought for a moment. "Plus, it's been a while since I've watched you two hot guys kiss." She again shoved Sky in front of Bridge.

Bridge's head rose to look at his incensed boyfriend. Sky took a deep breath and said, "Bridge, I forgive you for the hair thing.'' Not needing words, Bridge smiled and grabbed Sky's head to kiss him on the lips.

Z clapped her hands and happily watched them make out. "I love to watch those two kiss. How about you, Syd?''

Syd, who had walked to the window, was now looking out of it. Z walked away from the show and stood next to her friend. "Are you thinking about Eric?" she asked softly.

Without looking at Z, Syd answered a simple, "Yes, I am."

Z placed a hand on her back. "Don't worry, Syd. I'm sure you will meet him again one day."

Syd looked at her with saddened eyes and said, "I hope you're right, Z." Then she turned back to the window and continued looking out at the city.

2004

Eric was quietly sitting in the park, looking up at the darkening sky. Though still hoping against hope, he continued thinking about Syd, knowing somehow that she was doing the same for him.

The End 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, I finished this story. Hurray for me! I'm actually thinking about making a sequel to this called "The Great Ranger War." What do you think? To everyone, thanks for reading and reviewing my story. You people rule! Have a nice day/night.


End file.
